


Hold On

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Kitsune Kira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Kira must right a wrong
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Chord Overstreet – Hold On

Thunder rumbles in the background and a moment later lightning flashes, illuminating the forest.

Kira stands before Scott, her hands holding his tightly. They’re both wet, soaked through from the rain pouring down from the heavens. It’s raining so hard that her tears are washed away the moment they leave her eyes.

“I love you, Kira,” Scott says. He’s saying it again, with the same tone of conviction. I love you, Kira.

She smiles, she can’t stop smiling.

He loves her.

Even after everything that’s happened, even after everything she’s revealed to him.

She’d run off, after telling him about her past, about what she’d done, how she’d stayed alive, for all these years.

_“I’ve killed people, Scott!” she’d shouted at him. “I killed them and I didn’t care. I killed them because I wanted to.”_

_“I don’t care either,” Scott had replied, taking her hand. “I love you.”_

And looking at him now, seeing he looking at her in the same tender way he’s been looking at her since they first met, it makes Kira’s heart warm. She wants to work for good now; she wants to help take away the bad guys.

It’s her turn to do some good.

She’s going to do it. She’s going to give Scott a reason to love her, a reason to stay by her.

But first, _The Kitsune_ has one last job. She’s going to find the man who threatened to shatter her peace, threatened to break this new life she’s made for herself. She’s going to make them hurt in the way that they’d tried to make them hurt.

Right now though, Kira takes Scott’s face in her hands and pulls him in. she kisses him, pushing all her emotions into the kiss. She’s apologising, and begging for forgiveness. She’s saying goodbye and also saying hello and also saying _‘I’ll always be here’._

“I love you,” she says when she pulls away.

Scott pulls her closer, hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

“I love you too,” he says. And she knows that he knows and that he’s giving her permission to do what she has to do in order to be with him without the past threatening to consume them. He understands.

She kisses him a last time and then pulls away.

“Come back to me,” Scott says gently.

“I will,” Kira promises. She kisses him once more and then steps away.

She’ll fix this, fix her past, and then she’ll come back to her future.


End file.
